Har kisi ko nahin milta yahan pyarr zindagii mein
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set after - Kaas special...


**A/N **-This is dedicated to 143 CID aka CAT on her B'day jo nikal gya - Belated HAPPY B'DAY DEAR - this is for u….hope u like it.

Dear readers…yesterday I posted this story as **Baahon ke Darmiyaan** but I delete that due to some reasons, I too was not feeling comfortable with the situation that I showed there but I wrote that on someone's request but can't tell her name here…main likhna nahin chahti on same song kyu ke same naam se ek story pehle bhi likh chuki hu on Daya-Sonal, but she requested me to use same name nd song chahye tha is liye likhi (sorry my friend now I changed it) agar mujhe khud bura feel nai hota to kabhi delete nahin karti kyu ke aaj tak I never deleted any of my story…

*sorry to all those who read nd review on that story*

Dear Shweta/Shwatz - I never saw ur review before on any of my stories nd here u reply as u r an old reader nd observe what m writing ? u call my story Bakwaas - to jo Bakwaas nahin hota wahan review kar dena tha yaar…kal I post story on Vivesha aur usme to kuch aisa nahin tha…to why u didn't read that? Aap khud T- rated story mein click karoge to read ke kya likha hai to beech mein K rated material to nahin milna tha na apko… galti khud ki than blame me to write this? so plz read rating first from next time than took tension to read nd review(if u want) .

Dear Aditi - Thanks for ur review nd I agree nd I already explain why I wrote that… nd u know very well mujhe to khud care dikhani bahut achha lagta hai…esp. koi bimaar ho to as u seen in all other stories of mine… hope u understand …

* Guys I really hate those persons who drop reviews by fake names :/ wo bhi apna account hone ke bawjood…If u have courage to review to apne naam se karo na why use fake name? I promise I will not mind if u do so*

Now plz enjoy this edited story…

**Duo house **-

**Abhi** thinking - _subah se phone kar raha hu…Tarika phone kyu nahin utha rahi…aaj lab bhi nahin ayi…Dr. Salunkhe ne bhi kuch nahin bataya…mujhe to lagta tha use jaise hi pata chalega ke main marte marte bacha daudi daudi ayegi wo…lekin usne to ek baar phone bhi nahin kiya…_

**Daya** looking at him - Abhi kya soch rahe ho tum…

**Abhi** came out of thoughts - kuch nahin yaar wo…nd he stop…

**Daya** raises his eyebrows - Boss mujhe lagta wo tumse naraaz hai…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - tumhe kaise pata?

**Daya** smiles - hum to jaani jaan hai bachha…sab jaante hain…he speak raising his hand…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow - achha kya jaante hain baba aap?

**Daya **- aap jaiye unke paas aapko khud pata chal jayega…

**Abhi** pick up car keys nd mobile - theek hai baba…aap apna aashirwaad yu hi banaye rakhiye…hum UNSE milkar ate hai abhi…

**Daya** pat his back - hamare Aashirwaad to sada apke saath hai bachhe…jao…

**Abhi** hit his arm nd move towards door nd than rushed towards Tarika's house…

**After one hour** -

**Abhi** standing outside Tarika's house ringing door bell - Tarika darwaza kyu nahin khol rahi…dn he remove duplicate key from his pocket dn open the door - aaaahhhhh….nd he place hand on his forehead nd look at person standing in front of him boiling in anger - Tarika ye kya…meri jaan lene ka irada hai…

**Tarika** wearing long skirt…hairs tie up in cluther…eyes looking red dn swoolen as if she cried for long…look at Abhi's wound on face that appears after yesterday's accident when he fall from cliff…tears came in her eyes but she manage to hold them inside - aap…aap ander kaise aye…kis se milna hai aapko…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes nd move close to her - Tarika ye kya bol rahi ho tum…tumhari tabiyat to theek hai…he speaks forward his hand towards her to touch her face…

**Tarika **- ruk jao wahin…mere kareeb ane ki koshish mat karna…I do

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - are lekin jaan…

**Tarika** - **Jaannn** mat kaho mujhe…main kisi ki jaan nahin hu…she speaks in anger…

**Abhi** trying to calm down her - ok relax…lekin batao to sahi tumhare is gusse ki wajah kya hai…

**Tarika** give him surprised look - pyar karte ho na mujhse bahut…

**Abhi** - tumhe koi shak hai Tarika?

**Tarika** - pehle nahin tha Abhi…lekin abb shak nahin yakeen hai mujhe…ke tumhari zindagi mein meri koi ahmiyat nahin hai…zara se bhi nahin…dn tear fall from her eye…which she wipe immediately…

_**Har kisi ko nahin milta**____**yahan pyar zindagi mein**__**…**__**khushnaseeb hai wo jinko hai mili**__**…**__**yeh bahaar zindagi mein**_

**Abhi** took one more step to hold her - jaan…m…m sorry Tarika…plz ro mat…main tumhari aankhen mein aanso nahin dekh sakta…aakhir batao to sahi ke achanak aisa kya ho gya…kyu lagne laga tumhe aisa…tumne aisa socha bhi kaise…meri aankhon mein dekho inme pyar hai sirf meri jaan ke liye…

**Tarika **gives sarcastic expression - Abhijeet…tumhara ye pyar 5 saalon se dekh rahi hu main…jab bhi hum dono ko sabse kareeb hona chahye tabhi hum hamesha door hote hain…phir chahe wo tumhari kidnapping ho…tumhara memory loss…tab mujhe tumhare kareeb hona chahye tha na Abhi….lekin tab bhi tumne meri jagah Maya ki baahon ka sahara lena zayda theek samjha…ek baar bhi nahin socha ke tumhe uski baahon me baahen dale huae dekhna kitni takleef deta tha mujhe…nd she took sigh - khair wo jo bhi tha…tumhari duty samjh kar bhula diya maine...aakhir tumne apne officer hone ka farz nibhaya…

_****__**Hothon se honthh mile na bhale**__**…**__**chaahe mile na baahen baahon se**__**  
**__**do dil zinda reh sakte hai**__**…**__**chaahat ki bhari nigaahon se…**_

**Abhi** - nai jaan aisi baat nahin hai…maine tumhe hamesha apne kareeb paya hai…tumhara pyar mehsoos karta hu main hamesha…bhale door hu ya paas…aur na hi kabhi aisa hua ke mujhe tumhara khyaal na aya ho…main jahan bhi hota hu tumhari pyar ka ehsaas hamesha rehta hai mere zehan mein…har waqt sochta hu tumhare liye main….

_****____**Har kisi ko nahin milta**__**…**__**yahan pyar zindagi mein**__**…**__**khushnaseeb hai wo jinko hai mili**____**yeh bahaar zindagi mein**__**  
**_

**Tarika **with heavy throat- nahin Abhi…tum jhooth bol rahe ho…agar aisi baat na hoti to kal jab tum paani mein girne wale the…ek baar bhi tumhe mera khyaal kyu nahin aya…tab ek baar bhi nahin socha ke mera kya hoga…kaise jeogi main tumhare bina…lekin tumhe to shayad meri koi parwah hi nahin hai Abhi…aisa lag raha hai u took me for granted…jab zaroorat hui Tarika ko yaad kar liya…jab kaam nahin to kaun Tarika? tumhe to bas Daya…nd she stops with hatred expressions on her face…

**Abhi **too had tears in his eyes_** -**_Tarika plz mujhpar aisa ilzaam mat lagao plz…main…main manta hu Tarika…pehle jo bhi hua usme meri galti thi…lekin kal...

**Tarika**__interrupts in trembling tone - kal kya Abhijeet…kal kya? kehte hai insaan ka jab aakhri waqt hota hai to wo sirf aur sirf sach bolta hai…tum hamesha pyar ka daava karte ho…to kal kaise bhool gaye tum mujhe…itne saalon ke pyar ke ye sila diya tumne mujhe…tumhari life mein yehi importance reh gyi meri Abhi…jaan nikal jaati ha meri jab tumhe zara si kharoonch bhi a jaati hai to…main jaanti hu kal se main kaise saans le rahi hu…jab mujhe pata chala ke tum paani mein gir gaye the to…main achhi tarah jaanti hu ek CID officer se pyar karne ka kya matlab hai…hamesha tumhare saamne strong bani ghoomti rehti hu… lekin iska matlab ye nahin ke mujhe takleef nahin hoti…ya mere seene mein dil nahin hai…nd she wipe her tears again…

**Abhi **- m…m sorry Tarika…tum apni jagah theek ho…main tumhara dard samjh sakta hu…nd he move close to her again nd trying to hold her hand…main manta hu ke maine galti ki hai…yakeen karo us waqt halaat aise the ke main…main kuch samjh hi nahin pa raha tha ke kya karu… kya bolu…bas Daya tha mere saamne aur…haan main manta hu ke tumhara khyaal mujhe pehe ana chahye tha… plz ek baar…ek baar maaf kardo plzzz…

_**Zulfon ke narm andheren hai**__**…**__**jismon ke garm ujaale hai**__**  
**__**jeete ji hum ko pyar mila**__**…**__**hum dono kismat waale hai**__**  
**_

**Tarika **moving backside nd jerking his hand away - don't touch me Abhi…door raho tum mujhse…aur tum Daya ka khyaal rakho…use pyar karo mujhe koi problem nahin hai aur honi bhi nahin chahye…nd she breathed heavily- mujhse kahin pehle se hai wo tumhari zindagi mein… aur wo mera bhi dost hai… lekin mujhe apni jagah chahye tumhari zindagi mein Abhi…jo mujhe nahin dikhti….

**Abhi** moving towards her - Tarika…main samjh raha hu jaan…lekin plz jaan sirf ek baar…sirf ek mauka…nd he lunged nd hold her hand forcefully nd push her towards wall - tumhe to bahut tez bukhaar hai Tarika…aur tumhari aankhen kitni laal hai…tum theek nahin ho Tarika… medicine khayi tumne…tumhari awaaz bhi ladkhda rahi hai…

_****____**Har kisi ko nahin milta**__**…**__**yahan pyar zindagi mein**__**…har kisi ko nahin miltaaa….yahan pyar zzindagi mein…**_

**Tarika** removing her hand form his - mera haath chodo Abhi…bukhaar hota hai to hone do…koi zaroorat nahin meri fikar karne ki…rub her watery eyes…

**Abhi** tighten his grip - Tarika…Tarika maine kaha na galti ho gyi…m really very sorry…m sorry…nd he forward his hand to cupped her face in hands…she turn her face to one side but he forcefully hold her wet face in his hands…

**Tarika** still in anger - Abhiiiii chodo mujhe…kyu dikha rahe ho ye jhootha pyar…trying to remove herself from his hands…

**Abhi **smiles a bit - lekin tumhara pyar to sachha hai na….

**Tarika **holds her hands tightly - main koi pyar vyar nahin karti tumse… kyu karu tumse pyar main…nd she turn her eyes downward

**Abhi **- meri aankhen mein dekho Tarika…tumhe lagta hai mera pyar jhootha hai…

**Tarika** look into his eyes nd tear came in her eyes nd she pushed him away but he again hold her nd pushed her towards wall

**Abhi** smiles a bit dn wipe her tears with thumb - m sorry jaan…so so sorry…nd he hug her softly…

_**mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho…tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa…**_

**Tarika** hug her too nd shed tears on his chest - age se aisa kiya na to maar daalungi tumhe…nd her body start to tremble more then before…

**Abhi** smiles nd kiss on her head - jo dil mein aye kar dena… khush?

**Tarika** closes her eyes nd hitting his chest hardly - tumhe kya lagta hai main sach mein tumhe maar sakti hu…jaan ho tum meri…nd she again wipe her falling tear…

_**tere dil mein meri saanson ko panah mil jaaye…tere ishq mein meri jaan fanaa ho jaaye**_

_****_**Abhi** - shhh Jaan…nd he again hold her tightly in his arms…both were feeling relax in each other's warmth…

_**jitne paas hain khushbu saans ke…jitne paas hothon ke sargam  
jaise saath hain karvat yaad ke…jaise saath baahon ke sangam**_

**Abhi **then seprate her from hug nd cupped her face in his hands…look into her eyes…he smiles…she smiles too…he forward his face close to her nd touch her trembling lips softly nd than seprate from hug…

_**jitne paas paas khwaabon ke nazar…utni paas tu rehna hamsafar…**_

**Tarika** look at him nd place hand on his face where he got bruise nd wound - kitni chot lagi tumhe…nd she again hugg him tightly…

**Abhi** rub hand on her hairs - jaan abb main hu na tumhare paas aur dekho bilkul theek hu…nd he seprate her from hug…nd look into her eyes…she smiles with tears in her eyes…Abhi kissed on her forehead…she hold his hand nd hold it tightly nd kiss there nd touch it with her cheeks tightly…

_**rone de aaj hamko do aankhen sujaane de…baahon mein lene de aur khud ko bheeg jaane de…hain jo seene mein qaid dariya woh choot jayega…hain itna dard ke tera daaman bheeg jaayega**_

**Abhi **narrow his eyes - _Tarika ko to bahut tez bukhaar hai…kaise tap rahi hai bukhaar se…is ziddi bachhi ne mere sar chad kar dawai bhi nahin khayi…_nd he move nd pick her up in his arms…

**Tarika** shocked - Abhiii kya kar rahe ho? Her eyes become more watery dn red…

**Abhi** - shhh….kuch mat bolo…nd he move towards her room nd she was looking at his face dn smiling how he cares for her…he dn open the door with his leg…nd make her lie on bed…nd cover her with blanket properly nd about to move from there…she hold his hand tightly…

_**jitne paas paas dhadkan ke hain raaz…jitne paas boondon ke baadallll  
jaise saath saath chanda ke hain raat…jitne paas nainon ke kaajal**_

**Tarika **-Abhiiikahan ja rahe ho…yehi ruko na mere paas plz…

**Abhi** smiles nd place hand on her hand nd remove his hand form her grip - kahin nahin ja raha jaan…yehi hu main…dn he move towards chest - first aid box yehi hai na…

**Tarika** - haan wo first drawer mein…

**Abhi** opens the drawer nd remove first aid kit nd move towards her…

Tarika trying to get up nd sat…

**Abhi** -Tarika leti raho araam se…utna nahin…he speaks place hand on her shoulder in order to let her lie…

**Tarika** - nai Abhi…mujhe baithna hai…she speaks like kidd…

**Abhi** smiles nd make her sit properly by placing pillow on back…nd cover her with blanket again…

**Tarika** looking at him nd hug him again…nd hold his arm tightly -Abhi…main mar jaati agar tumhe kuch ho jata to…

**Abhi** rub hand on her hairs - aise kaise ho jata jaan…tumhare is pyar ne hi to zinda rakha mujhe…nd he kiss on her hairs…tumhe meri kasam hai jaan age se kabhi aisa khyaal bhi apne dil mein laya to…tum mere liye kya ho ye sirf main jaanta hu…kuch bhi dekh sakta hu lekin tumhari aankhen mein aanso hargiz nahin…

_**jitne paas paas saagar ke lehar…utne paas tu rehna hamsafar  
tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan…tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa**_

_****_**Tarika **rested head on his chest- Abhijeet nahin kahugi abb…lekin tum bhi promise karo ainda kabhi aisa nahin karoge…kabhi bhi nahin…

**Abhi** smiles nd seprate her from hug - God promise…pakka wala...kabhi nahin karuga…hamesha tumhare saath rahuga…

**Tarika** look at him - Abhi…m sorry kitna kuch keh diya na maine tumhe…dn she touches his face - medicine I tumne…

**Abhi** smiles nd sat infront of him - haan le li meri jaan aur abb tum let jao chup chaap…bahut baatein ho gyi…mooh kholo he speaks picking up thermometer from first aid kit nd shake it in air…

**Tarika** opens her mouth nd Abhi place thermometer under tongue nd sit beside her holding her hand in his…remove thermometer after beep nd look by narrowing his eyes…

**Abhi** -102 bikhaar hai madam ko…nd he look at Tarika…

**Tarika** - Abhiiii ho jayega theek don't worry…

**Abhi** get up - main paani leke ata hu dn he move towards kitchen nd bring water after sometime…place glass on side table nd remove Paracetamol from box - ye lo medicine khao aur let jao jaldi se…

**Tarika** make face by looking at tablet…

**Abhi** - kya hua jaan…

**Tarika **-Abhiii plz wahan box mein brownies padi hain wo dedo idher plz…

**Abhi** - kya brownies…tumhe bhookh lagi hai?

**Tarika** - nai wo medicine…

**Abhi** laughs surprisingly - kya tumhe medicine ke saath khaani hai…omg Tarika…tum bilkul bachhi ho…doctor hoke medicine se allergy…

**Tarika** - doctor insaan nahin hote?

**Abhi** - hote hai meri jaan…main to mazaak kar raha hu…theek hai jaisi tumahri marzi nd he bring brownies box close to her nd sit beside her - ye lo abb to khayi jayegi medicine….

**Tarika** smiles…open box beside her…nd hold one brownie in her hand nd pick up medicine from his hand nd swallow it nd immediately put brownie in her mouth…

**Abhi** - abb let jao chalo nd he make her lie don bed….

At same time door bell rings…

**Tarika** - is waqt kaun a gya…

**Abhi** - shayad Dr. hoga maine call ki thi…

**Tarika** narrow her eyes - kyu Abhi…is se theek ho jaugi na main…she speaks covering herself with blanket…

**Abhi** - Tarika no argue on this plz….main kholta hu door jakar…dn he left the room…

**Tarika **- ye Abhi bhi na…abb wo pata nai kya kya likh dega mujhe…

**After 5 minutes** -

**Abhi** enters there with doctor - ye raha apka patient Dr. Saab…

**Dr.** place his bag in side - abhi apko kaisa feel ho raha hai?

**Tarika** - bahut weekeness feel ho rahi hai…

**Dr. **-ok let me check again nd he open his bag nd check her temperature nd examine properly nd than look at Abhijeet - inhe thori si infection lag rahi hai…inke blood test karne padenge…abhi ke liye inhe Injection de raha hu inhe main…

**Tarika** interrupts - Injection? nd she give sad nd requesting look to Abhi…nd nodded her head in No.

**Abhi** assured her with eyes - Dr. saab injection dena zarori hai kya?

**Dr.** - g is waqt to bahut zaroori hai….baaki inki blood test ho jaye tab dekh lenge…nd he remove vial nd fill syringe…

**Tarika** got scared nd get up from bed - nai Abhiii mujhe injection nai lena…

**Dr.** shocked - are aap to bachhon jaise dar rahi hain…

**Abhi** look at Tarika - Tarika bas ek minute lagega…lagwa lo plz…

**Tarika** - nai plz nai…she speaks in trembling tone…

**Dr.** remove cotton swab nd stand up - aap plz inhe pakdiye…

**Abhi** move close to her…

**Tarika** forward her hand to stop him - nai Abhijeet…mujhe nahin lagwana…nd she hold pillow in her hand in order to make distance from him…

**Abhi** look at Dr. - Dr. saab agar aise kaam chal sakta…he speaks in requesting tone…

**Dr.** Interrupts - dekhiye itne fever mein risk lena theek nahin…jitni jaldi inka treatment shuru ho jaye achha hai…aur injection se to har koi darta hai…its normal…aap pakdiye inhe…

**Abhi** bite his lip - Tarika lagwa lo c'mon nd he move close to her…

**Tarika** - nai nai Abhi…

**Abhi** - Tarikaaa zid nahin karte… nd he hold pillow from her hand nd place on side- rakho ise…

**Tarika** starts trembling nd tears rolling over her cheeks…

**Abhi** hold her hand tightly nd hold her in hug…

**Tarika** - Abhiiiii…

**Abhi** - bas Tarika ek minute bhi nahi lagega…

**Dr.** come close to her - dekhiya hile na ye…

**Abhi** - aap lagayae Dr. saab nd he hold her tightly…

**Tarika** hold him tightly as she can - Dr. ek ek minute ruk jaiyae…

**Dr.** rub cotton swab on her arm…nd she tighten her grip more tightly on him…he inject her nd she cried loudly…

**Abhi** rubbing hand on her head - bas bas ho gya Tarikaa…

**Dr.** smiles - abhi thori der mein jab ye theek ho jayengi…aur main blood test likh deta hu ye aap karwa dijiye jitni jaldi...

**Tarika** interrupts - nai abb nai karwane mujhe…

(Guys abb ye mat kehna ke main Tarika ko aisa kyu dikha rahi hu… insaan fever mein aise hi hota hai nd she is too a Norma girl who feels pain dn cries but iska matlab ye nai ke m showing her week)

**Abhi** - ok ok nai karwayenge…relax he speaks looking at her…

**Dr.** - aaj rehna dijiye…kal karwa dena aap…nd he wrote prescription - main chalta hu…

**Abhi** - chaliye main apko chod deta hu bahar tak nd he look at Tarika who was wiping her tears - Tarika leto tum…main aya abhi nd he move outside…

**In living room** -

**Abhi** - Dr. unki taraf se main sorry bolta hu agar aapko kuch bura…

**Dr.** smiles - are nai nai its ok…waise bhi jab insaan bimaar hota hai to wo bachha hi ban jata hai…aur itne fever mein to waise hi pata nahin chahta ke kya ho raha hai…zara si takleef bhi bardaasht nahin hoti patient se…so I never mind…aap bas inka aur inke khaane peene ka khyaal rakhiye aur kal ye test zaroor karwa lijiye…kal tak thori stable ho jayengi to darengi nahin Injection se…

**Abhi** - g thank you Dr. sab nd he give him his fee nd he left the house…

to close the door…dn then return towards her room - meri Nanhi is Jaan…kitna dard hua hoga use…nd he enters her room…

**Tarika** sitting holding pillow in arms…

**Abhi** move close to her nd sit beside her - Tarika u ok…

**Tarika** - baat mat karo mujhse…she speaks rubbing hand on her arm…

**Abhi** smiles nd cupped her face - are mera bachha kitna roya aaj…m sorry so sorry…jaanta hu bahut dard hua meri jaan ko… nd he place hand on her neck in pulled him towards himself nd kiss on her head…

**Tarika** - abb mujhe achha lag raha hai Abhi…agar tum aaj nahin ate to…nd she look at him -Thanks…

**Abhi** seprate her from hug - ek baar aur mujhe Thanks bol na to…

**Tarika** smiles - ok nai bolti nd she kisses on his cheek…nd hug him again…nd he hugg her too nd they both never feel before how much they r in Love…

**Abhi's POV** - main jaanta hu main galat tha Tarika lekin iska matlab ye hargiz nahin ke main tumhe bhool gya…tum mere liye kya ho ye mujhe kisi ko samjhane ya batane ki zaroorat nahin…bas mujhe dukh is baat ka hai ke meri wajah se tumhe itna rona pada aaj aur itni takleef hui…main koshish karuga dobara kabhi tumhe dukhi hone ka mauka na du…nd he hug her more tightly…

_**adhoori saans thi… dhadkan adhoori thi… adhoore ham magar ab chaand poora hain falak pe… aur ab poore hain ham**_

**Author's note**_** -**_

**CAT hope u like it…dn others too…Thanks for reading this… waiting for reviews…**


End file.
